Different electronic devices, such as computing devices and networking devices, are commonly interconnected via cables. A cable having connectors at its ends is thus plugged into corresponding connectors of the devices to be interconnected. For example, a computing device like a desktop or a laptop computer may be interconnected with a networking device like a router in this manner.